


Every Piece of Me

by dylinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Everything, THIS IS MY CANON AND I WILL WRITE IT IF I WANT TO, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinski/pseuds/dylinski
Summary: Prompt: "Give me my phone back!"Derek is so preoccupied with his phone that Stiles thinks something is wrong. Will his mind get the best of him and lead him into a mess of trouble? Snooping around on Derek's phone probably isn't the best way to solve this mystery. What discoveries does the device hold?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Every Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from @Wolfmadefromash. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Stiles had been dating Derek for almost a year now, which meant he saw sides to him that others didn’t. He tended to be hard and off put towards most people, but with Stiles he was a soft marshmallow of a man. Today was different though. This morning during breakfast, instead of giving Stiles a good morning kiss, Derek walked past him with his nose in his phone. He tried to ask him about it, but Derek just grumbled some gibberish and waved him off without looking up.

Stiles had been at work, but decided to come home for lunch since he hadn’t brought one with him. Derek was sitting on the edge of the couch and so focused on his phone that he didn’t even notice him entering the loft. What was so goddamn important with the phone? Stiles sighed dramatically as he walked by and was unsurprisingly ignored. He made his way to the kitchen and started making as much noise as possible by clanging pots, pans, plates, cups, and slamming the fridge and cabinets. Maybe Derek would notice then.

  
  


At first Stiles was doing it as he made his lunch to just be annoying, but when Derek didn’t move a muscle, he grabbed two pans and started banging them together and yelling like a child throwing a tantrum. That’s basically what this was though, a tantrum.

Derek was trying to push out the noise because he knew it was Stiles acting out, but the metal on metal was unbearable, especially for his sensitive hearing. He got up and went to the kitchen and walked in to see Stiles shouting and banging the pans with his eyes shut as he spun in circles. “What are you doing?” Derek spoke normally, but was obviously not heard as his voice was drowned out by the clanging. He cleared his throat and shouted calmly, “Stiles! Stiles!” His boyfriend halted all his movements and opened his eyes as he stood frozen in place. The look Derek was giving made him realize not only how ridiculous he looked, but how ridiculous he was acting.

He dropped his arms that were still clinging to the pans to his side and looked to his feet as he pouted. “I was just trying to get you to notice me.”

Derek walked over and took the pans from his hands and put them on the counter. He took the brunettes face in his palms and and placed a quick kiss on his lips and smiled. “I do notice you Stiles. It’s hard not to.” Stiles smiled back at Derek, who then turned around and put his phone back in his face as he went and plopped down on the couch again.

WHAAAAAAAT?! Stiles shot darts at Derek’s back as he left and scrunched up his lips and nose.  _ How can he say he notices me and then go right back to ignoring me?  _ He had to return to work, so he would deal with it when he got home, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t constantly think about it while he was there.

The hours felt like they were dragging on as Stiles kept glancing at the clock every minute. Why would Derek shut him out like this? It wasn’t like him to be so closed off, at least not with him. Then it all clicked, he had been so zoned into his phone today. What was it with that phone? Suddenly Stiles’ mind started whirling and coming up with every possible reason, most of which weren’t good.

Maybe he felt like he couldn’t talk to him anymore or he was scared that he wouldn’t understand? Was he keeping a secret? What kind of secret? Was he...was he talking to somebody else? Was he not good enough anymore?

Stiles sniffled and wiped away the stray tear that escaped his weary eyes. His brain had snowballed and assumed the worst, which it always had a habit of doing. His thoughts got away from him, and despite knowing in his heart none of this was true, he couldn’t help but overthink the whole thing. He continued to look over the paperwork on his desk and tried to distract himself from his thoughts. He looked to the clock again and time had moved faster than before, but it still felt like the world was moving in slow motion. The hands on the device told him it was time to go home and he no longer wanted to. Admittedly, he was scared that what he couldn’t push from his mind was true.

Sluggishly, he cleaned off his desk and pulled the suit coat off the back of his chair, then left to find his jeep in the parking lot. It stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of company cars. They were all black or dark tinted sedans, indistinguishable from one another. Anyone else would be embarrassed by this, but Stiles took pride in his jeep and it’s individuality. He may work for the government now, but he’d be damned if he became another lifeless cog in the machine.

He pulled up to the building he lived in and put the jeep in park. He sat back, letting the engine idle as he mulled over his thoughts in his mind. He bit his lip and gnawed at the skin while he tried to convince himself to go up to the loft. After ten minutes, he turned the key and got out of the car to face his fears.

He was unusually quiet and timid as he tugged open the large loft door. Derek wasn’t on the couch anymore, leaving the room silent and empty. He walked in and took his coat off as he fell to the cushions of the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his face in his hands, sighing into his palms.

“Bad day at work?” Stiles flew off the couch in a mess of limbs and shouting when the gruff voice pierced the quiet. Derek chuckled as he reached a hand out and pulled Stiles back to his feet. He should probably say something, right? That’s what he had worked himself up to do while sitting in the car. Stiles knew if he said nothing it would eat away at him until he erupted like a volcano, so, obviously, he said nothing and nodded as he sat back down. Derek gave a sympathetic look and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around the distraught boy.

Silence fell on the room again and Derek knew there wasn’t much he could say, so he just held him and made sure he knew he was loved. He kissed the top of Stiles’ spikey-haired head and stood up, making his way towards the kitchen. “I’m going to go make us some dinner.”

Stiles hummed in agreement and sunk further into the cushions. He looked down and noticed something shiney from the corner of his eye. He turned to see and his eyes widened with cautiousness and curiosity. Derek’s phone must have fallen out of his pocket when he sat down. Stiles sat motionless as his eyes danced back and forth between the device next to him and where Derek had disappeared to. He battled with himself, trying to decide if he should look or not. It wasn’t the right thing to do, invading his privacy. Stiles normally had no remorse on the matter when it came to snooping, but this was his boyfriend. If he had concerns, he should talk to him, not betray his trust.

Only seconds passed, but it felt much longer when Stiles quickly grabbed the device and unlocked it. Of course he knew the password; he knew all his passwords. The screen opened to a picture of them together. He had never seen the picture before, so someone must have taken it while he wasn’t paying attention and sent it to Derek. Stiles was sitting next to his boyfriend, making a weird face and looking in a different direction, but Derek was looking directly at the boy. His features were happy and a soft smile rested on his lips. Anyone who saw this picture would know instantly that this man was deeply and hopelessly in love with the person he was staring at.

Stiles gulped and instantly felt shameful. He was about to lock the screen when I text message came through. It was from Scott, so it couldn’t be that bad. He tapped the message and it opened.

** _Scott: OMG! That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. Thank you for telling me that. You have nothing to worry about Derek. You’re an amazing guy and deserve all the happiness. (:_ **

Stiles was confused, so he scrolled up further to see a lengthy text from Derek.

** _Derek: Since the first time I saw you, an idiot kid trespassing in the woods, I knew you would be the end of me. For better or worse, I had yet to determine. It seemed like you were aiming to be the bane of my existence after you fought me at every turn, framed me for murder, and refused to trust me. Despite all of this, I grew to admire and respect you and your ability to stand your ground against me. I remember the moment everything changed for me, when I knew I was falling for you. The night you saved me from the Kanima. . . ._ **

Stiles’ eyes started to water, and not because he was happy. He couldn’t read anymore, it hurt too much. Why would he be telling Scott all this? Did he...did he really love Scott? He had to be talking about him. The first time he had met him was in the woods. Scott had framed Derek for murder and refused to trust him and join his pack. He stood up against Derek when he tried to manipulate him and when he went power hungry. The part that hurt the most was about the pool. Scott had saved Derek. Actually, he had saved both of them by scaring the Kanima off and pulling them out of the water when they were both drowning.

Stiles cupped his mouth, trying to subdue the whimpers that came with the tears. Derek stepped in from the kitchen with a look of concern on his face and immediately saw his phone in his boyfriend's hand. He touched his pocket, trying to feel for the device, but it was empty. He ran over to the sad boy. “Stiles,  **give me my phone back** .”

“Here. Take it.” Stiles handed it over unrelentingly, refusing to look at him. Derek took the device and was confused. Why was Stiles so upset? Why was he crying?

Derek sat down next to his boyfriend who responded by sliding as far away as he could to the other end of the couch. “Stiles, what’s wrong?” His voice was gruff and laced with confusion.

Stiles looked up and his eyes held anger. “What...what’s wrong? You have the nerve to ask me what’s wrong?” He flew up from where he sat and threw his hands in the air. Derek was starting to get frustrated himself at Stiles’ outburst, so he kept quiet in fear that he would say something he regretted. “You’ve had your nose buried in your phone all goddamn day! I tried everything to get your attention and you were so occupied with it that you didn't even notice me!” He ruffled his hair with his hands out of exasperation. Derek raised a brow, and scrunched up his nose as he felt guilty from the accusation.

Stiles plopped onto the chair across from Derek and let his head fall into his palms as he shook his head and sighed. He looked up at the man with sad eyes again. “I—” His words were caught like lumps in his throat. He looked away because seeing him while he spoke was too hard. He was afraid he’d start to uncontrollably cry. “I saw what you told Scott.”

Derek pulled in his brows, utterly confused. “First, I can't believe you went through my phone instead of talking to me. Second, if you saw what I said, why are you acting like this?”

The anger returned as Stiles widened his eyes and glared at Derek. “Why am I...what?” This was the angriest he had been yet. He stood up and started pacing, unable to contain his emotions and rage. “You basically just announced your love for Scott!!” Derek stood up in a defensive stance. He went to speak but Stiles cut him off before he could get any words out.

“You said that you knew it from the first time you saw him in the woods! Then how he was the bane of your existence and fought you every step of the way! How that made you fall for him. The worst part is when you told him that it all changed!! When he saved us from the Kanima!? Really!?” That hurt the most because that’s when everything changed for Stiles. Derek was standing there threatening him and his safety for answers, but when the Kanima came it was like something shifted. He went from attack mode to protect mode. Only seconds before he was offering threats, but the second real dangers presented he threw himself between it and Stiles. He saw Derek’s true colors that day. He was more than a brooding and angry man, but someone with a big heart who cares for other people; for Stiles. Or so he thought.

Derek closed his eyes and smiled, trying not to laugh at the hysterical brunette. He shook his head as Stiles completely lost it. “WHY ARE YOU SMILING? WIPE THE SHIT OFF YOUR FACE! HOW IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU!?”

“Stiles…” Derek spoke softly and with composure. “Can you calm down for five seconds and just listen to me?” He was thrown daggers as the angry boy sat down hard on the seat with his arms crossed and huffing. Derek walked over to him and squatted in front of the chair.

“You can be such an idiot sometimes.” He chuckled and Stiles didn’t take the insult lightly, pouting and looking away to avoid eye contact. “You didn’t even read all of it. If you had you wouldn’t be acting like a child right now.” Stiles softened his face and looked into Derek’s deep hazel eyes with curiosity.

“I didn’t just meet Scott for the first time in the woods, that’s when I met you too. You’re the one who framed me for murder! You called your dad after you found...Laura. The only reason I could never get Scott to be on my side is because you openly shared your distrust for me. He respected your opinions and trusted them. You were such an annoying little shit and were always getting in my way, but I kind of liked it. As for the pool and the Kanima ...Scott didn’t save me, you did. When I was scratched and the venom paralyzed me, you jumped into the pool and pulled me up. You held me above water for over two hours and even when you couldn’t keep me up anymore and you could have saved yourself, you kept holding on until we both went under. You were willing to die for me, and that’s when I knew. That’s when it all changed; everything changed. No one had ever been willing to die for me before, not once in my entire life.”

Stiles’ eyes were flooded by tears and he could hardly see the man in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, an apology for God's sake! Derek ran a hand through Stiles’ hair and rested it on his shoulder.

“I sent that to Scott to make sure none of it sounded stupid. I was waiting to tell you on our anniversary next week.” At this point Stiles felt like the greatest dumbass of all time, to rival all other dumbasses. “Now do you want to hear the rest of it?”

Stiles nodded and croaked as the word left his raw throat. “Yes.”

“Stiles, I am so madly and deeply in love with you that it physically pains me sometimes. It’s a good pain though, something I never want to go away. You’re the one who showed me humanity when no else did. I was repeatedly treated and referred to as an animal, so that’s what I believed I was. You treated me…you treated me like I was human. You never lied to me, not once. You respected me and my boundaries. When you...when you were possessed by the Nogitsune I almost lost it. I was ready to kill Argent when he had that gun to your head. After you were saved, I was on my way to tell you how I felt when...when Kate came for me. Stiles...I’ve never told anyone this, but when she took me I saw you. You came to me in my thoughts and you’re what kept me alive. Stiles, you’re my anchor. After Mexico and everything that happened, it just didn’t seem right to tell you how I felt anymore. Kate was still out there and I had to find her. I couldn’t just tell you how I felt and then leave you with that. When you showed up on the FBI op, I couldn’t believe it. It was like fate had a way of throwing us together despite everything. Those months we spent looking for Kate and the hunters who framed me, I fell in love with you all over again. You saved me Stiles, in every way a person can be saved, and I wish I could tell you how much that means to me or repay the favor, but I have no idea how. All I can say is how hopelessly and ridiculously in love with you I am. You are my anchor, my humanity, my friend, my lover, my pack.”

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Stiles heart stopped immediately and he thought he was dreaming. Derek opened the box, “Mieczysław Stilinski, will you be my husband too?”

Stiles threw himself at Derek, knocking him down to the floor. He showered him with kisses and fisted his shirt with his hands. His tears fell down onto Derek’s cheeks, tears of pure happiness and joy. His heart was pounding so hard that Derek could feel it as Stiles laid on his chest. Stiles pulled back and took a deep gasp for breath. He looked down at the raven haired man. He had never been more confident in anything in his life and it was evident in his voice when he answered. “Yes.”

  
  



End file.
